


MadMix

by kiberstark



Series: MadMix [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blade Runner - Freeform, M/M, Multi, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: Один день - одно существительное - одна историяЧелледж, который помогает держать себя в тонусе.Сборник коротких историй. Все AU. Много сюжетных поворотов, реальностей и смен ролей. Будет весело!Если есть возможность, поддержите кудосами и комментами. Плюсы в карму за конструктивную критику. Я здесь, чтобы повеселиться и развить свой скилл. Поможете?Огромное спасибо за редакцию asya_lemon, за слова Vitvitski.





	1. Бухта. Холостяк!Дерек/Оператор!Стайлз

**Author's Note:**

> Название главы - рандомное слово, которое мне сказали.  
> Кидфики - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103049/chapters/29977476

— Сегодня был такой сложный день…  
— Да, но ведь усталость приятная. Как тебе тот лобстер на ужин? — мужчина аккуратно поправил воротник своей рубашки и отвел взгляд на бархатную гладь безмежного океана. Девушка осторожно обняла партнера за талию и устроила голову у него на плече.  
— Суховат. Но, Дерек, рядом с тобой все становится влажным.

— СНЯТО! — режиссер громко рявкнул в мегафон и вскочил со стула: — Еще пять сцен на этой локации, так что не расслабляйтесь. Перерыв полчаса! Ведите других девушек! Где статисты?! Никто не поверит, что Холостяк повез дамочку в настолько уединенное место, а потом продинамил с розой!  
— Истеричка, — Стайлз отошел от камеры и, потянувшись, осмотрелся по сторонам. Муравейник закипел и от тихого сценического пейзажа уютной бухты ничего не осталось. Вандалы. Пусть съемки слезливого романтического проекта в разы лучше съемок свадеб и детских утренников, однако, что там, что здесь от царящего вокруг лицемерия откровенно мутило и тянуло беззастенчиво проблеваться.  
— Стилински! Переставь камеру направо. Нужно там рельсы проложить. У тебя плавный план в следующей сце…  
— Ничего не знаю, Дейв. У меня обед. Обед. Законные полчаса, чтобы пожрать и лишить звукооператора возможности услышать рев моего живота на первичной записи. Отъебись.  
— Я сколько раз тебе говорил следить за своим языком? — Дерек, ранее нежившийся на песке, в тот момент выглядел так, словно он пенсионер, которого только что министр лишил льгот на проезд в общественном транспорте.  
— Детка, я устал. Ты снимаешься три часа от силы, а я терплю все это дерьмо одиннадцать часов в день. Одиннадцать! — Стилински обнял подошедшего мужчину за талию и, мученически простонав, ткнулся лбом в крепкое плечо.  
— Хочешь обратно в Бостон? Ждать, пока я вернусь со съемок? И пилить меня за не так произнесенные слова? — Дерек мягко поцеловал парня в макушку и, прижав к себе ближе на несколько секунд, аккуратно подтолкнул в сторону шведского стола, расположенного прямо между лодками в бухте. Идеальные столики для изголодавшейся и уставшей съемочной команды. День шел к своему завершению, так что нежные пастельные оттенки заката добавляли красоты очередному безымянному островку.  
— Это твоя была идея, чтобы я присоединился к команде, — продолжал бухтеть все ещё голодный и относительно недовольный жизнью Стилински. — Мне было неплохо и рекламу снимать.  
— А потом напевать дебильные слоганы в душе. Не жалуйся. Я дал тебе доесть своего лобстера.  
— Он не был суховат, — согласно кивнул Стайлз, припомнив раннее щебетание одной из хищниц, и пригладил ладонь парня там, где вскоре должно было быть обручальное кольцо. — Так тупо, что твоей карьере нужна вся эта шумиха вокруг твоей суперГЕТЕРОчленоориетации… Журналюги все равно узнают.  
— Питер не даст им и слова пикнуть. Даже в соц.сетях, — пожал плечами Дерек и усадил парня к себе на колени, чтобы тот не испачкал свои белые бермуды. Это честно, ведь за Хейлом все достирают, а вот Стайлзу придется работать руками, чтобы вещица вновь приобрела цвет альпийского снега.  
— Я, вообще, планировал поесть.  
— Тш…  
— Жрать хочу.  
— Наслажайся видом, малышка.  
— У тебя еще четыре бабы есть, которым ты можешь это сказать.  
— Все мои розы для тебя.


	2. Бухта. Холостяк!Дерек/Оператор!Стайлз

  
Профсоюз не такая и плохая контора, если отправляет тебя в законный оплачиваемый отпуск не куда-нибудь, а в самые что ни есть теплые края. Огнестрел офицер Стайлз Стилински словил еще полтора года назад, но это не мешало мужчине все еще время от времени подавать запросы на «реабилитацию» провинившимся бюрократам. В то утро все было идеально: работники отеля разбудили вовремя, принесли выглаженную одежду, проводили до ресторана, где Стайлза ждал безлимитный шведский стол…  
  
_Стайлз любил ананасы._  
  
_Обожал._  
_Плевать ему на все тупые, порой и вовсе безобразно пошлые истории об этом фрукте. Вкус же неповторимый и яркий. А как губы пощипывает!_  
  
…И вот последние колечки желтобокого красавчика в один миг улетели на десертной вилке в тарелку какому-то бородатому мудаку.  
  
Ничего личного, но Стилински в тот момент его возненавидел.  
  
На следующее утро история повторилась. Однако офицер Стилински отнюдь не из робких, он готов добиваться своих халявных лакомств любой ценой (даже если придется пойти и поговорить с несколькими незнакомыми людьми, которые еще при этом не владеют толком английским). Ему пообещали подготовить больше фруктовых заготовок к утренним вафлям. Спокойствие и нирвана. Реклама «Баунти» на заставке короткой памяти.  
  
 — А ты не лопнешь? — резко фыркнул Стайлз, перехватывая руку уже заочно знакомого ананасового вора. — Пять колец? Ты на сраную олимпиаду собрался?  
  
 — Disculpe? (Простите?) — мужчина был явно удивлен такой наглостью, но с виду сохранял спокойствие.  
  
 — Говорю, что руки у тебя пиздец загребущие, — Стилински отпустил ладонь вора и, вооружившись вилкой, нахально спер из тарелки иностранца два сочно — желтых кольца. Немного подумав, он забрал и третье. А те два, что остались сиротливо висеть на чужой вилке, пусть ест сам. Царь милосерден.  
  
 — ¿Quédiablos? (Какого хера?)  
  
 — Библия учит делиться с братом твоим ближним. Завались и иди займи свой рот другой едой, давай.  
  
 — Entiendoinglés, estúpido. (Я понимаю английский, дубина)  
  
 — Тот факт, что ты охуенно горячий мужик еще не дает тебе право забирать со столов все вкусняшки, сладкий, — Стайлз устроил ладонь на плече собеседника, пытаясь натолкнуть мужчину на пусть истинный.  
  
 — ¿Entonces crees que estoy lo suficientemente caliente como para follarte esta noche? (Так ты думаешь, что я достаточно горячий, чтобы трахнуть тебя этой ночью?)  
  
 — Да, вот видишь, ты уже понимаешь. Ты понял. Умница, теперь иди и ешь, сын мой. Господь простит тебе твои грехи.  
  
 — Te compraré una piña entera a cambio de mamada (Я куплю тебе целый ананас в обмен на минет), — любитель ананасов не сдавался, лепетал что — то на своём ананасьем, однако отвоевывать изъятое твёрдой рукой Стилински не пытался, только глаза щурил да задумчиво чесал бороду, то и дело хмыкая в кулак.  
  
 — Вот согласен с тобой. А ты и не такой плохой мужик, — Стилински кивнул и, покачав головой, ушел за свой столик.  
  
 — Или даже два, — пришёл к выводу бородатый и, проводив улепетывающую к дальним столикам фигуру цепким взглядом, с довольным оскалом принялся жевать жёлтый кругляш на вилке.

столик. — Или даже два, — пришёл к выводу бородатый и, проводив улепетывающую к дальним столикам фигуру цепким взглядом, с довольным оскалом принялся жевать жёлтый кругляш на вилке.


	3. Саркофаг Охранник!Дерек/Фараон!Стайлз

Талия Хейл была хорошей матерью: с детства читала сыну истории на ночь, гуляла с ним каждый день (и до сих пор гуляет до магазина и обратно), опекала от конфликтов и старалась защитить от насмешек сверстников. Малыш Дерек время от времени вдумчиво поправлял свои очки и тяжело вздыхал. У него был дом, мама, десяток выдуманных историй об отце и небольшая коллекция засушенных жуков. Теперь же у Дерека Хейла небольшая арендованная квартирка, неплохая и относительно недорогая по меркам нынешнего времени машина, подаренная дядей на день рождения, и стабильная работа в музее. Начинал парень еще студентом с должности уборщика, дорос до экскурсовода, а после, совсем отчаявшись в поколении детей, ушел в охранники. Не так и плохо: за ночные смены по выходным платят вдвойне, быстрый вайфай и свитки о Древнем Египте в свободном доступе. И, как говориться, все было хорошо до поры до времени.  
  
 — Я же сказал! Мне. Нужен. Мой. Скипетр!  
 — То, что ты нашел способ говорить на моем языке, еще не значит, что я хочу тебя слушать, — Дерек поправил очки, продолжая игнорировать шумную мумифицированную проблему рядом с собой. — Вернись в саркофаг, не разноси песок.  
 — Где моя упряжь? Я хочу осмотреть владения, — не сдавалась «проблема», нависая над своим собеседником нерушимой стеной.  
 — Залезь обратно, — Дерек перелистнул страницу и синхронно с этим перебросил ногу на ногу. — Я тебе даже подушку принес. Валите, дитя Солнца, спать.  
 — Бог Ра проклянет те…  
 — Иди.  
 — Мне нужен скипетр, чтобы вернуть себе прежний облик в полном виде. Я ведь даже не вижу свой член сквозь одеяния, которые ты мне дал. Где моя сил…  
Дерек устал. Из полнолуния в полнолуние он терпит этого наглого, настырного и упрямого «правителя земель Нила». Мужчина настолько устал, что быстрым действием снял охранную сигнализацию с витрины, где покоилось требуемое, и, натянув перчатку, достал злосчастную золотую палку, тут же бесцеремонно впихивая ее назойливой мумие в руки.  
Фараон же («Нет, ты неправильно. На первый слог ударение. Нет, не так. Гр — р — р, Святые небеса! Так уж и быть, неверный, зови меня Стайлз»), осмотрев полученный дар со всех сторон, пусть и усомнился в его подлинности, однако сказать что — то не посмел — хранитель Даров Дерек и так был разгневан, а если бы он продолжил настаивать на своем, то и вовсе лишился бы всего, что с таким трудом было отвоевано у этого бесчувственного чурбана с большой дубинкой и яркими, словно сочный тростник по утру, глазами. Плюс, он боялся силы великого Гугла, с которой он познакомился едва ли не с первого дня своего пробуждения — волшебные передвигающиеся сами по себе картинки еще долго преследовали его в страшных снах.  
 — Теперь-то ты уйдешь спать? — Дерек выжидающе вперил взгляд на мнущегося рядом египетского царя и едва ли не задохнулся от последовавшей реплики ожившего симпатяги в великоватых для него рейтузах какого-то там века:  
 — А ты полежишь в моем ложе со мной, пока я не усну?


	4. Киберпанк. AU "Бегущий по лезвию"

— Вот люди поддельные, а кровищу отстирать еще сложнее, — Стайлз со всей силы тер свою футболку о стиральную доску. — Мне должны доплачивать за это дерьмо, Джои.  
В лачуге, где мужчина обитал, толком не было света (кроме трех поочередно мигающих лампочек), воды и газа. Дальние колонии погибали одна за другой, не дождавшись помощи Гегемона.  
 — Безусловно, они используют тебя, — из небольшого матового тубуса полился женский голос, а на индикаторе активности загорелась голубая лампочка — программа запущена. Спустя несколько секунд рядом с мужчиной присела девушка: яркие рыжие волосы, хитрая ухмылка и пронизывающий насквозь взгляд. Стайлз ее обожал.  
 — Да. Я должен мчаться сюда и разбираться со старыми моделями, буквально сгнивая заживо в этой помойке. Зачем? Они ведь никому не вредят, — мужчина сел на край ржавой ванны и уперся руками в колени. — Еще четыре рапорта по убийствам писать. И описать улики. Изучить местность, чтобы найти еще один мешок с говном, который будет мне доказывать, что из нас двоих именно я мудак и продажная шкура.  
 — Ты достоин большего, — Джои провела рукой над плечом Стайлза и снисходительно улыбнулась.  
 — Вот ты, как всегда права, детка.  
  
— Я не причинил никому зла, — высокий мужчина поднял руки над головой, без страха смотря Стайлзу в глаза. — Я фермер.  
 — Итак, ДХ2412, — Стайлз не опустил оружие, но взгляд отвел, чтобы зачитать с планшета досье пойманного (пусть мужчина особо и не убегал). — Зовет себя Дерек. Виновен в пожаре. Погибло мирное население. Участвовал в двух битвах и… Был списан? А…Вот. Тут две страницы. Был списан на Рэкнор. Вот оттуда, видимо, ты и свалил? — мужчина поднял взгляд на «жертву». Дерек же стоял на месте, смиренно сложив руки за головой, и молча ожидал вердикт.  
 — Там не осталось жизни. Я улетел сюда. Занимаюсь фермерством. Выращиваю белки. Хотите?  
 — Сам ешь своих червей, окей?  
 — Их можно дорого продать.  
 — Учту, когда буду поджигать здесь все, — Стайлз подошел впритык к мужчине и приставил к его лбу пистолет. — Прошу, посмотрите вверх и влево. Мне нужно считать Ваш номер перед тем, как исполнить приговор.  
 — Прошу. Я зарабатываю деньги для приюта. Отдаю часть на благотворительность. Себе ничего не забираю. Да, я виновен в пожаре, но я полезен живым. Прошу, сэр.  
Если бы Стайлз чувствовал жалость в полной мере, он бы убрал палец с курка. Но работа есть работа. Этого засранца слишком сложно найти, чтобы так просто отпустить. Дерека не было видно ни на одном из спутниковых сканеров. Собственно, в тот день Стайлз и не за ним шел. Если бы не пар из она, Дерек и дальше готовил бы свой завтрак, даже не переживая о встречи с полицией.  
 — Вверх и влево, сэр.  
 — Прошу.  
 — Вверх и влево.


	5. Гомофоб.  Дерек/Флорист!Стайлз

Музыка лупила по ушам так, что, кажется, завтра Стайлз собственного голоса не услышит. Дешевые арт-хаус вечеринки низших слоев рок-групп были куда интереснее, чем пафосные тусовки в именитых клубах. Дерек классный чувак, но вот эта телега с понтами — хреновая. Было бы неплохо ее отцепить в ближайшее время и приобщить мальчика к искусству.  
 — Пытаешься сбежать? — Дерек словил притихшего у стены Стайлза за руку и потянул обратно в VIP-зону. — Это деловая встреча, а не тусовка. Танцы — потом.  
 — Да я так выплясывал, что у меня крепатура неделю держаться будет, — саркастично отрезал Стайлз, пряча ладони в карманы. Ужин с отцами Дерека — еще ладно, но вот эта его «рабочая тусовка» с будущими партнерами по бизнесу — театр абсурда. Крис и Питер хотя бы не называли Стайлза «миленьким», «пупсиком», да и не смотрели на него, словно на домашнего зверька. Милашным домашним животным в доме родителей был Дерек. Вы бы только видели, как Крис поправлял пасынку челку, а Питер вычитывал сына за неправильно подобранный по цвету свитер. Идиллия.  
— Дерек, это так мило, что ты доверил нам свой маленький секрет, — один из парней за столом подмигнул Хейлу. Кажется, у него трусы дороже, чем весь гардероб Стайлза. — Что ты любишь мальчиков. По тебе не скажешь. Кажется, мой отец хотел познакомить тебя с кое-кем, но теперь… Кхм, ему будет интересно узнать о…  
 — Завались. Окей? Бизнес бизнесом, а с селекцией «высшей расы» еще в 45-м закончили, — Стайлз взял Дерек за руку под столом и переплел пальцы. — У меня, кажется, голова болит. Давай уедем?  
Тусовка золотой молодежи Сохо взовалась хохотом. Комментарии о том, что «Дереку не перепадет» и «кто же снизу„Стайлза выбесили окончательно. Он, собрав всю волю и выдержку в кулак, весьма шустро вырулил из душного кокона чужих смешков и колких замечаний, незабыв прихватить с собой слабо сопротивляющегося бойфренда.

— Они не будут инвестировать в твой проект только потому, что ты гей? — Стайлз стоял позади Дерека, упираясь спиной в панорамное окно. Вот бы стекло треснуло.  
 — Нет… Они просто сказали, что я ненадежен и что ‚перспектив нет‘, — Хейл присел на край стола и повел плечом. — Крис сказал, что тут и судиться не за что. Слишком скользкая формулировка. Предложил дать денег на постройку модели, но, черт, я не хочу брать у них деньги.  
 — У тебя своя компания. Ты можешь занять денег в банке, — познания Стайлза в области большого бизнеса были на то время ограничены лишь книгами и фильмами про Уолл-Стрит.  
— Отец Мэтта глава государственного банка. Он еще утром отклонил мой запрос, — Дерек закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул. — Слишком много глупых людей.  
 — Нет. Как я тебя учил?  
 — Дохера тупых людей.  
 — Умничка. Мы достанем тебе деньги, ладно?  
 — Серьезно? У флориста есть сотня тысяч долларов?  
 — Я разные травки и цветочки выращиваю. Все будет на мази.

А еще только год назад Дерек просто заходил в цветочный магазин полюбоваться на цветы. Стайлз разрешал не только смотреть, но и дарил парню самые красивые экземпляры, получая взамен лишь скупые улыбки и яркий румянец на небритых щеках. От романтики до наркоторговли ради науки. Мир без гомофобии был бы лучше.


	6. Яблоки. Оборотень!Стайлз/Садовод-любитель!Дерек

Стайлз прокрутил в руках небольшой сосуд, который ранее служил вазой для уже засохшего и давно забытого ним цветка, задумчиво оглядев гладкуюповерхность.  
 — Да, Дерек, мы, определенно, давно не виделись, — юноша ненадолго прикрыл глаза, в то же время растирая пальцами переносицу. Взять под контроль свое раздражение — задача не из легких.

 — Хей! Это частная собственность! — ребенок лет восьми подбежал к высокой яблоне и с силой ударил кулаком о ствол. –Слезай! Вор! — мальчик хмурил брови, стараясь выглядеть как можно серьезнее, но, к сожалению, оставался все таким же милым, как и мгновением ранее.  
 — Я ничего не ворую! — испуганно пискнул ребенок с ветки дерева и стал карабкаться выше, хаотично подбирая ветки для этого. Ни для кого не стало новостью, что одна из таких «помощниц» оказалась сухой, и мальчишка, громко взвизгнув, упал на землю.  
 — Я… — Дерек испуганно смотрел на корчащегося от боли мальчика. — Я не хотел… Мама! Мама, он убился!  
Талия выбежала из задней двери дома, на ходу отключая входящий звонок от мужа:  
 — Дерек, ты опять?!  
 — А чего он лазит… — едва слышно пробурчал младший Хейл, пока обеспокоенная женщина поднимала на руки своего крестника.  
 — Мне бо-ольно… — на одной ноте подвывал мальчик, крепко обнимая Талию. Косточки медленно срастались, но он не переставал тихо хныкать, выбивая из окружающих его Хейлов жалость.  
 — Дерек, живо в дом! — рыкнула на сына мать и, поцеловав Стайлза в макушку, понесла того в гостиную.  
— Он постоянно прикидывается! Это моя яблоня! Он ни одного яблока с нее не получит! — Дерек даже топнул ногой для пущего драматизма. Как-никак, а нечего было его обзывать девчонкой за то, что он любит ухаживать за растениями.  
Но все равно Стайлз получил свое яблоко, потому что в глубине души Дерек чувствовал себя виноватым. А еще немного, совсем немного, но был влюблен.

Стайлз выбросил цветок в урну, а вазу отправил в мойку. В его небольшой квартирке не так много места, чтобы еще всякий хлам стоял и раздражал одним своим видом. Как минимум, Стайлз убеждал себя, что цветок именно от Дерека — хлам. Хейл был еще тем засранцем, который появлялся тогда, когда ему вздумается. Помешанный на садах ублюдок, который скорее проведет день в теплице, чем со Стайлзом.

— Хей, детка! — Дерек наклонил голову набок, слегка улыбаясь своему парню, который все никак не хотел прерываться на обеденный перерыв. В кабинете было достаточно темно, чтобы от ранее открытой двери в помещение с контрастом влился дневной свет.  
 — Иди к черту, — лучезарно улыбнулся Стайлз, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от монитора.  
 — Мир? Я тут яблок принес…


	7. Слежка. Сутенер!Дерек/Коп!Стайлз

Перламутровый галстук с вульгарной приторностью переливался под светом софитов. Если бы не предстоящий аванс, Стилински никогда бы не надел на себя подобное. Но правила клуба четко гласили о своеобразном дресс-коде для тематических вечеринок. В тот день, к превеликому сожалению Стайлза, был вечер Диско. Успокаивало юношу только две вещи: Дерек Хейл был уже на месте, да и рация не особо муляла в паху. Аккумулятор от диктофона тоже больше негде было спрятать, так что… Младший спец-агент Стилински смотрелся в тот момент очень мужественно с явно выпирающим «достоинством», что своим размерным магнетизмом сумел прочно зацепить несколько….Трансвеститов.

— Налей даме шампанского, — Питер Хейл притянул к себе Айзека и поцеловал того в висок. Мальчишка громко фыркнул, отталкивая мужчину.  
 — Иди даме какой-то и всовывай.  
 — Я не виноват, что ты пьешь только девчачьи напитки. Мои мальчики должны пить виски.  
 — Отлично. Я не твой мальчик и я с радостью выпью немного апельсинового сока, — Лейхи отвернулся от Питера и в тот же момент нашел взглядом своего старого знакомого.

Вот так Стайлза и раскрыли. Но, слава всем существующим и не очень богам, стала известна лишь тайна его личности. О том, что у него есть херовое и абсолютно неоправданное целями задание, еще никто не знал. Но вот сидеть за столом Хейлов было на руку. Стилински только не устраивал один момент: рука Дерека Хейла в тот момент уже спокойно лежала между его ног и поглаживала бедро, а до пары твердых аккумуляторов были считанные сантиметры.

— Ну чего ты такой недотрога, — Хейл уже порядком напоил Стайлза, но тот все равно упирался, упорно сдвигая острые коленки вместе. К такому Дерек не привык. Да и чего таить — этого мальчика он бы сам затестил, чтобы потом пустить в круг своих клиентов золотой рыбкой и срубить деньжат побольше.  
 — С того. Я не сплю с мужчинами, — соврал Стайлз, отодвигаясь ближе к Айзеку. Лейхи сидел на коленях у Питера, так что попытка к бегству изначально оказалась провальной.  
— О… — Дерек мысленно прикинул цену за первую ночь и, чуть прищурившись, все же оставил застенчивого короля танцпола в покое.  
Чтобы в последующие полчаса вызвонить подходящего клиента и, забрав деньги наличкой, провести того к обмершему до полусмерти Стайлзу:  
 — Вот, охмуряй. Он уже почти готов, если на то пошло. Кажется, ему лет семнадцать-восемнадцать. Самое то для тебя.

Стайлз прижался спиной к стене. У виска — дуло пистолета, а у паха чужие руки. Агент уже подсчитывал свои отпускные, да и за моральный ущерб служба ему заплатит. Особенно за то, что они так долго едут за ним.

Зато на приткнутого к стене лицом Дерека Хейла было просто невероятно кайфово смотреть. Да и слушать его приговор. Но Стайлз так и не смог отговорить себя от посещений в камеру к Дереку: на суде оказалось, что «бизнес» был инициативой Питера, а путем шантажа подобными штуками пришлось заниматься и Дереку. И Стилински стало этого недосутенера жалко.

Но около года спустя он пошел на супружеское свидание к нему совсем не из жалости.


	8. Библиотека. AU 70-ые года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ. Могут быть ошибка, бета еще текст не видела

— Это ты на него накричал. Ты виноват! — Стайлз запустил руку себе в волосы и громко выдохнул. Ситуация постепенно накалялась, что было заметно по тому, как громко Дерек в кресле газету перелистывал. Джейми (которому, на минуточку, было уже почти десять) слишком долго ехал со школы. По наблюдениям Стайлза, мальчик опоздал на тридцать минут, а для такого перфекциониста как младший Хейл это было из ряда вон выходящим случаем.  
— Давай начнем с того, что это мой сын, окей? Я не беспокоюсь, значит и ты не должен, — Дерек посмотрел на парня поверх очков и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
 — Но… Как ты можешь так спокойно сидеть? — Стайлз упал в кресло напротив соседа и растер лицо руками. — Может его машина сбила?  
 — Сплюнь. Можешь просто в свою сторону дома и заткнуться? Я стараюсь не нервничать, — Дерек отложил газету и сложил руки на груди. После развода с особо жадной и истеричной женой им с мелким удалось отсудить не так много денег, так что на аренду отдельного дома не хватало. Приходилось делить крышу над головой с медиком-психом. Вариант переезда в квартиру был исключен, так как пришлось бы сменить школу для Джейми, а у того и так толком друзей не было и общаться мальчик не любил.  
 — Так значит ты все же переживаешь!  
 — Все, ты достал. Вот по тебе сразу видно, что ты за Никсона голосовал, — Дерек демонстративно взял со столика ключи от машины и, прихватив кожанку с вешалки, собрался отправиться сыну на встречу.  
— Республиканцы лучше, чем демократы. Миру задница настанет, если…  
— Если в президенты подашься ты, — Дерек остановился в дверях и ухмыльнулся, подмигивая парню.  
 — Я с тобой поеду.  
 — Боже упаси.  
 — Все демократы верующие?  
 — Все республиканцы дебилы?  
 — Вы снова начинаете? — Джейми открыл двери, слегка при этом задев отца. Тот и виду не подал: — Может вы будете спать в одной спальне, чтобы хотя бы сегодня через стенку не переругиваться? Я не высып…  
— Не умничай. Где ты был? — Хейл медленно втащил сына за ухо в прихожую.  
— В библиотеке. Вот только в настоящей, а не в той, в которую вы со Стайлзом в гараж ходите.  
 — Рот закрой.  
 — А его ты просишь другое.  
— А я говорил, что тот шпионский набор на Рождество — херовая идея, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди и испепеляющее посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Вся демократия держится на шпионаже. И….Библиотеках?


	9. Пирог. Кулинарный критик!Дерек/Пекарь!Стайлз

Стайлз, честно, старался быть хорошим соседом, но, черт возьми, он даже не хотел переезжать. То, что на твоем счету в банке уже достаточно денег для того, чтобы жить в Сохо — еще не значит, что ты должен там жить. Но вот Скотт так не считал. Если их кофейня «Brothers» начала активно добавлять нули в сметах, значит и они со Стайлзом должны прибавить нули к своим расходам. Ради имиджа. Стайлз с таким мнением согласен не был, но и с другом ссорится не хотел, так что они вот уже неделю как обживались в квартире Синего Дома. Странное название, даже Смурфики не одобрили бы. Но что поделать, если здесь жить престижно, значит Скотт до слез будет реветь, но вынудит Стайлза переехать (снимать отдельные квартиры смысла не было, все равно слишком часто ходить в гости не рентабельно). Но вот проблемы с соседством возникли совсем не из-за Скотта…

— Мы переехали в 3А. Мой друг на работе, так что я пришел поприветствовать тебя от нас двоих, — Стайлз вместе со своей широкой улыбкой стоял у порога новых соседей. Он надеялся, что двери ему откроет та милейшая девушка, которой он утром помог отсортировать мусор и отсрочить смерть планеты, но нет. Хмурый мужик. Но Стайлз не отчаялся. Он ведь один их лучших пекарей, у него в руках его фирменный пирог… Что вообще могло пойти не так?  
 — Так вы геи? — мужчина, как оказалось позже, Дерек, оперся о дверной косяк и брать угощение не спешил.  
 — Нет, мы… Что?  
 — Ну… Кафе. Бразерс? Так же. Это же…  
 — Нет. Там нет «Z». Там «T» и «H». Две отдельные буквы. Два отдельныхч еловека. Как и мы со Скоттом. Мы не в месте, — Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу. Пирог на подносе уже слегка припекал ладони, так что времени думать о том, откуда сосед знает об их бизнесе, не было. Тем более, Скотт дохера болтает незнакомцам.  
 — Так ты разве не гей?  
 — Гей, но мы не вместе.  
 — Два парня. Одна квартира. Пирожочки в подношение соседям… Хотя да, хороший и любящий партнер сказал бы тебе, что не стоит соваться ко мне со своим фирменным пирогом, Стайлз Стилински. Я правильно выговорил? — ухмыльнулся Дерек, складывая руки на груди.  
 — Это еще… Какого? — парень в ответ на такой поворот событий немного растерялся, мысленно перебирая всех людей, кто когда-либо говорил с ним и умел так же жестикулировать бровями. Ошибка 404.  
— Если бы я был адекватным человеком, я бы не нес подобные отвратительные явления кулинарии человеку, который открыто высказал свое мнение в….  
 — Хейл! Су… — пирог буквально улетел в Дерека. Мразь. Стайлз в прошлом месяце три дня не ел и не спал из-за отклика этого критика — Дерека Хейла. Парня, который своим суровым видом заставляет дьявола дрожать под мамкиной юбкой. И этот же парень в тот момент отшкрабывал кусочки сливы со своего домашнего растянутого свитера.  
 — Ну вот как… Короче, пошел нахер. Приходи, когда научишься печь, — Дерек закрыл перед Стайлзом двери. — Кора! Ты уже забросила стирку?!  
 — Ублюдок, — Стайлз растер щеки и направился к себе уверенным шагом. Он еще заставит этого мужлана оргазмически стонать от вкуса выпечки Стайлза. Или просто стонать. Одно другому не мешает.


	10. Свеженькие.  Мажор!Дерек/Диллер!Стайлз

— Это не лучшее, что ты мог принести сегодня, — мужчина небрежно отбросил от себя пакет с капсулами и откинулся на спинку широкого кресла. — У кого перекупил? И, прошу, давай без прелюдий. Честно, мне не приносит удовольствия приказывать парням бить тебя, Стайлз.  
— Честное слово! Он сказал, что это свежая партия! — Стилински сглотнул и обернулся на пару охранников позади себя. — Ребят, не спешите тут силой проблемы решать. Всегда можно договориться.  
 — Мораль диснеевских принцесс не работает во взрослой жизни, — Хейл покачал головой и отвернулся спиной к посетителю. — Охрана. Решите проблему с наглецом. Не кардинально, но ощутимо. Без особых косметических повреждений. Моему племяннику нравится этот жалкий дрыщ.

— Привет, — Дерек протянул парню розу, широко улыбаясь при этом. — Наша договоренность про кино еще в силе?  
Стайлз принял подарок и слабо улыбнулся. Ребра ныли от боли, да и голова толком не соображала, чтобы подобрать хотя бы несколько нешаблонных слов в ответ на приветствие.  
— Ты совсем бледный, — не выдержал паузы младший Хейл и потянул "бойфренда" в сторону блестящей черной машины. — Подгон за табель с отличием в этом семестре. Как тебе эта крошка? И...Наконец-то каникулы. Сможем видеться чаще.  
 — Отлично-то как, — в том же тоне отозвался Стайлз и оперся о капот. — Она классная. Наверное, твой дядя отличный врач. Ну… Или кем ты там говорил он работает?

— Бои без правил. Серьезно.  
— Вранье, Стайлз. Думаешь, какой-то чувак думал, как тебя пиздить так, чтобы по ебалу не попадать? Придумай что-то получше, — Питер обошел стул, на котором сидел Стайлз и резко ухватил пацана за волосы. Старшего Хейла раздражал этот пиздюк. Если бы не Дерек, Стайлзу давно рыб кормить, — Скажешь, что тебя бьет, допустим, твой отчим. Дерек не станет проверять. Ему плевать. Но смотри, чтобы ему с тобой сегодня было хорошо. А то ты у него в авангарде открытого гейства пойдешь.  
 — Да, сэр, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз и одернул голову сразу же, как только Питер ослабил хватку. Деньги просто сраное зло.

Тепло руки Дерека даже успокаивало. Стилински позволил себе расслабиться и устроил голову на плече у Хейла, не смотря на то, что так было неудобно наблюдать за тем, что происходило на сцене.  
 — Устал? — Дерек тут же отклинулся на прикосновения и повернул голову к парню, немного наклонившись. На сцене актер непримечательно проговаривал очередной монолог, а Хейл в тот же момент мысленно выстраивал свой, все не решаясь его озвучить. Когда спектакль закончился и в зале стало куда больше шума, парень придержал Стайлза:  
 — Мой дядя наркодиллер. Он не врач. И…Мне жаль, что я тебе врал. Люди должны быть честными в отношениях. Иначе никаких перспектив. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше тусоваться вместе.  
 — Считай, что не вранье. Я же встречаюсь с тобой не ради него, — после недолгой паузы проговорил Стайлз. Нужно было следить за сердцебиением, потому что ситуация мучительно накалялась.  
— Спасибо, — счастливо прошептал Дерек.А у Стайлза, кажется, сломалось одно ребро на фоне эмоционального улета в черную дыру.

— Рассказал, значит, — Питер ухмыльнулся и сложил руки перед собой. — Маленький крысеныш. Но ничего. Ему простительно. Мальчик влюблен. А какая там у тебя легенда?  
— Я работаю курьером у брокеров, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз. Последние дни ему было противно от себя из-за вранья. Чувства к Дереку разрастались в груди приятным теплом, но головой пацан понимал, что как только Дерек узнает, что все подстава — он не станет разбираться, любит его Стайлз или нет.  
 — Отлично. Значит, спокойно можешь шататься по городу. Смотри не болтай лишнего, — Хейл закурил и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ребята, выведете нашего старого друга подышать. И дайте свеженькой на продажу.

Стайлз снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок. Дома было подозрительно тихо. Обычно, когда Дерек приходил заранее, он включал на кухне музыку и готовил под какого-нибудь Шопена или Вивальди.  
 — Дер? — Стилински обвел взглядом обувь Хейла, его ветровку, рюкзак… И как Дерек ухитряется каждый день приносить с собой столько книжек?  
 — Я тут, Стайлз, — послышался приглушенный голос из гостиной.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — взбодрился Стилински и уже куда более смелым шагом зашагал вглубь квартиры. — Знаешь, я нашел нам отличные рубашки на День Благодарения. И знаю, где можно заказать индейку как раз на дво... — пацан замер в тот же момент, как заметил возле Дерека свою рабочую толстовку.  
 — Свеженькая от Питера, говоришь? — Хейл обернулся, устроив руку на спинке дивана, и многозначительно хмыкнул.  
Стайлз сглотнул, даже не среагировав на то, как ключи из ладони со звоном упали на пол.


	11. Осень. Семейная парочка.

— Отлично. Просто гениально, — Стайлз швырнул ключи в сторону комода и, скинув обувь, громко прошагал в сторону кухни. — Знать вас не знаю. Позорите меня.  
 — Хватит тебе орать, — Дерек наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола ключи. И так совпало, что в тот же момент его сын решил поставить на место свой габаритный рюкзак и заехал грубой тканью отцу в щеку. — Стивен!  
 — Прости, — шустро извинился ребенок, вернувшись к развязыванью шнурков. Стиву все еще было стыдно за то, что он застопорился на входе в среднюю школу. Отцу пришлось буквально вести его за руку до кабинета зауча, чтобы взять расписание. А Дерек был не особо приветлив, так что Стайлзу пришлось сходу прояснять двузначности, недосказанности и выгораживать своих двоих социально неадаптированных членов семьи.  
 — Детка, я не хотел грубить директору, — Дерек прошел в кухню, стараясь не поднимать при этом взгляд на Стайлза.  
 — Не хотел? Зато снова говорил так, словно он тебе что-нибудь должен. Твои требовательные нотки достали. Ладно, что ты на работе авторитарно мудачишь, ладно дома срываешься, но блять в общественных местах можешь сдерживаться? Я уже не могу, Хейл. Доводишь меня до крайностей, — Стайлз развернулся к мужу и сложил руки на груди.  
 — Издержки профессии, — Хейл понимал, что лучше не прирекаться и подождать, пока Стайлз перегорит.  
 — Ах издержки профессии… Давай, начни про то, что она приносит деньги. И что мы живем за счет этого. Вот только ты не начнешь, потому что это будет полный пиздеж. Я плачу за все, а ты всего лишь командуешь кухонькой в своем ресторанчике и десертики по тарелочкам раскладываешь, — Стилински потер переносицу и громко выдохнул. — Ладно, прости, это уже был перебор. Давай просто обнимемся?  
— Давай, — тихо прошептал Хейл, вскоре некрепко сжимая в объятьях своего супруга. — Мы все переволновались сегодня. Первый день средней школы… Сложное время нам предстоит, да?  
 — Да уж лучше у него снова зубы полезли, чем это подростковое дерьмо. Я уже не справляюсь с ним, — Стайлз засунул ладонь в задние карманы Дерека.  
 — Со временем или со Стивом? — Дерек повторил движения Стайлза.  
— Со Стивом. Хотя и времени теперь у меня все меньше. Клиентов больше, денег больше, семьи меньше… Даже не знаю. Эта фирма мне боком вылезает.  
— Зато зимой полетим на Сейшелы, — Дерек поцеловал мужа в висок.  
 — Лучше бы я снова работал в консультанции и три через три подрабатывал у тебя в ресторане официантом.  
 — И бил посуду.  
 — Всего несколько раз было.  
 — В день?  
 — В месяц.  
 — Сойдемся на неделе, — Хейл нежно поцеловал мужа куда-то в область лба и улыбнулся. — Мы справимся?  
 — Да. Но я все равно составил нам бумаги на развод.  
 — Дашь мне вечером почитать новый вариант, идет?  
 — Без проблем. А теперь давай просто пообедаем. Стиву хватило стресса сегодня.


	12. Бесстыдничать. Католическая школа-интернат.

Воротничок форменной рубашки натирал горло, галстук раздражал, а рукава пиджака постоянно норовили подскочить выше, чем нужно для оптимального комфорта. Осточертел Стайлзу католический интернат. Тогда пацан даже жалел, что его выгнали из двух предыдущих заведений для детей, временно лишенных родительской опеки.  
 — Сегодня снова овсянка. Да чтоб оно все горело, — тихо выругался Стилински, опуская голову на руки. Лоб сразу начало саднить от неприятной ткани пиджака.  
— Будь благодарен за то, что тебе дал Господь, — отозвался рядом сидящий юноша, с недоумением смотря на своего одноклассника.  
— Точно. Тут еще и все фрики, — Стайлз поднял голову и осмотрелся, надеясь встретиться взглядом с Дереком. Хотелось поскорее зажать своего «бойфренда» где-нибудь в темном углу под лестницей. А еще лучше на чердаке.  
Но грешные мысли Стайлза прервала общая утренняя молитва. Стилински удивлялся терпимости этих людей к тому, насколько Стайлз имел в виду все их правила. Хоть воспитательные лекции пастырь читает ему регулярно. Особенно, когда видит, что Стайлз и Дерек держатся за руки. Какой кошмар.

 — Конечно, это прикосновение приведет меня сразу к вратам Ада, где меня будет поджидать сам Сатана, — кивает Стилински, иронично качая головой из стороны в сторону. Руку Дерека из своей выпускать не хотелось, но Хейл, скотина, отдернул свою в тот же момент, как их спалили.  
 — Греховно судить так. Не суди, да не судим будешь, Мщечислав, — пастырь поправил ученику рубашку. — Мы все овцы, а Господь направляет нас. Не дай себе свернуть на неверный путь.  
 — Простите, святой отец. Более не повторится такого, — Дерек говорил тихо, потому что действительно жалел о том, что дал Стайлзу взять себя за руку. И не только. А ведь знал, что это грех.

Правда, после сотни поцелуев Хейл пересмотрел свое отношение к грехам. Кара его не настигала. Да и они со Стилински всю Библию перечитали в поисках запретов. Ничего существенного там не было. Но все равно Дерек остался тем еще правильным мальчиком. Стайлза это вполне устраивало, ведь от отказов и багровых от стыда щек Дерека интерес бурлил еще активнее.

 — Прекратите бесстыдничать!  
 — Конечно. Обязательно, сэр! Сию минуту, сэр! — отмахнулся Стилински и притянул к себе Дерека за галстук для еще одного поцелуя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет. Спасибо, что читаете. Надеюсь, что все не так плохо. Честно пишу каждый день! (... но редактировать и выкладывать немного не успеваю)


	13. Роскошь. YouTubers AU

— Мне больше нравилась наша старая квартира, — Дерек сел на диван и сложил руки на груди. С супругом разговаривать совершенно не было желания, но и в тишине сидеть не выход.  
 — Угу, — среагировал Стайлз, не поднимая взгляд от планшета. Стилински раз за разом обновлял статистику просмотров своих видео. Цифра росла.   
— Я так понимаю, что ты уже купил билеты на премьеру нового Человека-Паука? — выдохнул Дерек, прикрывая глаза. Мужчина заставлял себя контролировать тон, хотя уже не первый день хотелось сорваться.  
 — Конечно. Мне нужно будет снять обзор. Это деньги, Дерек, — привычно отмахнулся мужчина, обновляя страницу.  
— Я не пойду с тобой. Позови кого-нибудь другого, — Хейл резко встал с места. Не хотелось читать Стайлзу морали о том, что все то душевное и приятное, что было в их отношениях, склеило ласты. А ведь и так немного было. Пятиминутный секс не решает проблем. Да и, как оказалось, совместные ужины тоже. Дерек даже уезжал на некоторое время на стажировку в другую страну, но это тоже им никак не помогло. Временная разлука не подогрела их отношения, а вбросила в криокамеру. 

 

 — Раньше комиксы были для тебя увлечением. И приносили радость, — вздохнул Хейл, подливая супругу кофе с уже пустую чашку. На часах было далеко за полночь, а Стайлз сидел над разнообразными рецензиями, отзывами, обзорами и писал сценарий для ролика. Дерек в такой атмосфере спать не мог. Привык помогать мужу, но вот атмосфера подготовки видео была уже не та: нет компании друзей, нет смешных ляпов, нелепого фона из плакатов и… Нет видео-комментария Дерека о парном просмотре нового хита вместе с гиком. Хейл перестал во всем этом участвовать еще полгода назад, когда все позитивные эмоции Стайлз просто напросто стал измерять деньгами. Нет, Дерек не был обижен на супруга и его не тревожил принцип "моральности". Просто рассказывать было больше не о чем: весь сеанс Стилински молчал, иногда записывая себе что-нибудь в телефон. Даже на шутки не реагировал — старался быстрее записывать цитаты, чтобы потом их использовать.  
 — Не нуди, Дерек. Это просто работа. Вот у тебя есть работа? Есть. Ты тоже можешь пойти работать и я не буду тебя осуждать, — Стайлз сделал большой глоток из наполненной ранее чашки и выдохнул. — Не мешай мне?  
 — Прости, — Дерек пригладил Стайлза мельком по плечу и вышел из комнаты. Он чертовски устал вкладываться в эти отношения. Стайлз, безусловно, все так же любил его. Да и деньги старался зарабатывать так, чтобы обоим хватало не только на жизнь, а и на банковский счет круглую сумму под проценты положить.

— Я понимаю, что ты ловишь возможность, пока она есть. И…Деньги это отличная база для того, чтобы мы могли завести ребенка. Я тебя услышал, — Дерек подпер голову рукой, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз читал предложения о рекламе. — Но нахрен тебе рекламировать это?  
 — А что? Полезные тут вещи. Мы вот в быту пользуемся… Может заведем канал и ты будешь делать обзоры? Как ты готовишь… Или еще что?  
 — Еще чего, — Хейл положил голову на стол и уставился в телевизор.

— Твой канал популярнее моего. Блять. А на видео с Артуром и Мэгги по ляму просмотров, — Стайлз радостно улыбался, просматривая статистику по каналу супруга.  
 — Это ты его создал. Ты все монтируешь, снимаешь и пиаришь. Солнышко, это твоя заслуга, — спокойно отозвался Дерек, продолжая при этом попытки открыть упаковку корма коту и не рассыпать мелкие кусочки по всей кухне.  
 — Отлично. Завтра с детьми пойдем на премьеру нового мультика от Дисней. И да, никаких телефонов при просмотре, как и всегда. Главное, чтобы мелкие запомнили. Близнецы отлично помогают мне рассказывать, — Стайлз взял со стола кекс и откусил.   
— Мм… С клюквой? Просто пиздец. Ты издеваешься?  
— Витамин С. Вали. Это вообще детям.  
 — Сам вали.  
 — Я бы, знаешь, еще в 2017 от тебя свалил.  
 — Я знаю. Но ты меня любишь.  
 — И ты меня.


	14. Моль. Мафия AU

– Этот шум уже в печенках сидит, –Стайлз перезарядил пистолет и, театрально вскинув голову, приставил дуло к подбородку. Сквозь пуленепробиваемое панорамное окно ярко светила луна, освещая детскую комнату, заставленную дорогущими игрушками и остальным дизайнерским хламом (который нужен родителям, чтобы показать окружающим, что они вот заебись, а остальные просто аматоры в искусстве воспитания детей). Чем черт не шутит, Стайлз подписался на десяток пабликов о воспитании личинок с твоим геномом, а Дерек – как исполнительный и заботливый папочка – начал посещать лекции именитых психологов и следить за расписанием детских ивэнтов, чтобы ничего не упустить. Но это все днем, а к ночи здравый рассудок уступал место истинному безумию.   
– Хватит, малыш, – Дерек покачал головой, наблюдая за мизансценой супруга. – Я заказал систему звукоизоляции. Но если бы ты спросил меня, что я думаю о всей ситуации…Ты мог бы уже просто пойти и использовать пистолет по назначению. Эта крыса не скажет ничего нового.  
– Кхм… Согрей Дилану молочка, а я скоро вернусь, – Стайлз снял палец с курка и его губы растянулись в довольной ухмылке.  
– Мой кровожадный мачо, – Дерек размашисто приложился пятерней по заднице партнера. От звонкого шлепка проснулся ребёнок, громким воплем оповещая о своём присутствии, и обоим родителям пришлось ускориться. 

– Дон Хейл, простите за то, что пришел к Вам с пустыми руками, – щуплый парнишка склонил перед Дереком голову. Гость заметно нервничал: хаотично шмыгал носом, теребил указательным пальцем кольцо на руке и переступал с ноги на ногу. – Мне нуж…  
– ДЕРЕК!  
Хейл подпер подбородок ладонью, всеми силами сдерживая порывы пойти и как следует протереть мужем стену. Где это видано, чтобы при гостях звучали такие резкие обращения? Дереку хватает «пупсиков», «котиков», «зайкчиков» и «волчат» вне рабочего эфира его окольцованного радио.   
– Бойд, пойти разберись.  
Хейл не выспался, ладно? Он следил за тем, чтобы ребята правильно убрали улики, а нужное ему дело быстро проскочило в базе ФБР. И все это с двухлеткой на руках. Няни калечат психику детей, а окровавленные трупы – нет. Тем более, ничего толком мелкий и не видел.  
– ДЕРЕК!  
– Хозяин, мне кажется, что без Вас там не обойтись, – мужчина позволил себе коротко улыбнуться и отошел на шаг от кресла, в котором сидел босс.  
– Задержись. Я выслушаю тебя через минуту, – Дерек встал с места и прошел к двери, минуя гостя (то, как «прихожане» целуют ему руку определенно льстило). 

– Мою шубу сожрала моль! Мою шубу из сраного Милана съела моль! – Стайлз тряс сотнями шкур убитых животных перед Дереком. – А знаешь почему? Потому что это, блять, КАРМА. Я говорил, что мне нужна искусственная? Ее бы никто не съел!  
– Только моль-вегитарианка, – Дерек мельком подтянул мужа к себе за шлейки штанов и поцеловал в губы. Руки крепче перехватили узкие бедра, а через мгновение Стайлз оказался в привычном положении – прижатым к стене. – Наденешь на конференцию к профессору Голбергу что-нибудь другое. Не истери.  
– О-о… Лекция о насилии в СМИ и о том, как это влияет на детей. Да что там СМИ, Дилана родной папочка водит на трупов смотреть, – Стайлз перехватил Дерека за воротник рубашки и резко дернул на себя: – Если ты думал, что я не узнаю…  
– А что изменится? – прошептал Дерек.  
– То, что ты будешь наказан, – Стайлз переместил ладонь за затылок супруга и резко потянул его за волосы, предоставляя себе полный доступ к шее. – Заткни свои инстинкты. Ты знаешь, кто главный.   
– Да. Моль.


	15. Залет.  Временный опекун!Дерек/ Приемный сынок Питера!Стайлз

— Айзек, без шуток, я терпеть его не могу. Он считает меня если не нахлебником, так проблемой, которую неплохо было бы решить… Кардинально, — Стайлз отпил немного темного из бутылки и, вздохнув, повалился на спину. На крыше по вечерам еще было тепло, да и темнело поздно. Парень знал, что выпускной класс будет отличаться от других, но не настолько: авария, Питер, — опекун Стайлза почти с рождения, — в коме, еще больше взбесившийся из-за этого его племянник Дерек (по совместительству зауч пятидневного лицея, в котором Стайлз учился), отъезд Скотта…  
 — Да он и раньше цеплялся. С чего ты взял, что ему вообще до тебя есть дело? — Айзек прилег рядом с другом, подперев голову рукой.  
— С того, что он докладные Ардженту носит на меня, как молочко коту в холле. Регулярно. Надеется, что меня выпрут в какой-то интернат, наверное.  
— Да Крис не выпрет тебя. Они ж с Питером были вместе.  
 — Стоп. Что?  
 — Да вся школа знает. Ты уже давай, иногда выбирайся из своей пещеры с динозаврами. Ты давно заходил в его фейсбук?  
 — У меня его нет. Как и компьютера. Я бедный, окей?  
 — В библиотеке есть компьютеры, затворник. Не забудь вечером птеродактилей своих покормить.

— Я принес тебе нормальную рубашку. — Дерек с силой тряхнул Стайлза, в который раз протерев ним стену. — Какого дикого я должен выслушивать о твоем внешнем виде на коллегии?  
 — Отвали, окей? Питер в больнице… Мне все вот эти вот твои житейские мелочи.... Я и так урод.  
 — Так. Королева драмы. Мы с тобой по одну сторону этого пиздеца. Ты или помогаешь мне, или я тебя разорву на кусочки и скажу, что так и было. Урод он. Моральный урод — да. А лицо ничего, на панели будут нормально платить, — Хейл быстрыми движениями расстегнул на парне поношенную измятую рубашку и разорвал ее на две части. — Опекунский совет не должен знать, что мы на мели.  
 — У тебя есть официальная зарплата.  
 — А лекарства Питеру зубная фея приносит? Страховка не покрывает самоубийства.  
 — Он не…  
 — Знаю. Но юридически вывод такой. Иди и надень норма…  
 — А ты не пялься на меня.  
 — Хочу и пялюсь.  
 — Хочешь и всего лишь пялишься? Малыш, у тебя куда больше шансов, чем ты дума…  
 — Пошел вон!

— Я его ненавижу, — Стайлз сидел во дворе, то и дело бросая снежки в машину опекуна. — Его шутки про порку стоили мне репутации.  
 — Учитывая, как ты себя с ним ведешь — ему пора бы это действительно сделать. Залет на залете, — Айзек вздохнул, проследив за очередным комком из снега и льда, улетающим в лобовое стекло. Не удивительно, что вскоре малышка Дерека завопила от боли скулящей сиреной.  
 — Какого хера, Стайлз? — Дерек (в пижамных шортах и растянутом форменном свитере) пригнался на парковку спустя минуту завываний.   
 — Твоего, Дерек.  
 — Заебал, — Хейл рывком поднял зажравшегося мальчишку и нагнул его на капот. Дерек хотел весь снег ним стереть оттуда — он это и сделал. Зачем отказывать себе в таких приятных мелочах перед Рождеством?  
В итоге Стайлз разбил очки и поцарапал льдинкой щеку.

 — Прости, детка. Я не хотел, — тот же Хейл через пару часов после инцидента на капоте держал мальчишку на коленях, поглаживая того по спине.  
 — Ты хотел, — сонный Стайлз обнял мужчину за шею, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. От камина шло именно столько тепла, сколько нужно было, чтобы расслабиться. Щека еще болела, но, учитывая, сколько раз Дерек извинился и поцеловал его — мелочи. Всего лишь царапина.  
 — Питер меня прибьет.  
 — За то что ты меня избиваешь? Или за то, что трахаешь?


	16. Слюнявчик. Отставной офицер!Дерек/Участник боев без правил!Стайлз

— Рядовой Стилински! — Дерек хлопнул ладонью по кожаному креслу в кабине симулятора подлодки. Наглец засыпал почти каждую смену (тренировочное управление судном в течении девяноста минут: реагировать на радары, следовать по точно заданному курсу и контролировать действия команды в рулевом отсеке). — Вам не светит сертификат с таким под… Отлично. Слюни с приборной панели за собой вытри!  
Парень в ответ лишь виновато кивнул и резко вытер рукавом свои следы с «подушки». По щеке Стайлза можно было прочитать названия системных кнопок в "обернутом" шрифте Брайля.  
 — Да, капитан.  
 — Если подобное повторится, — Хейл указал пальцем на остатки слюны, — ты вылетишь с этих курсов, как пробка из разболтанного шампанского. Улетишь далеко и никто не поднимет.

 — Просто пиздец, — Стайлз достал из кармана сигареты и присел на выходе из здания. Парень, Джеймс, стоял рядом, покуривая электронную сигару. Любитель антиквариата. Каждая третья малолетка уже вейпит. — Слушай, этот пидр реально может не дать сертификат?  
 — Да запросто. Он же отставной. И у него сестра генерал. Это сплошной бровастый авторитаризм.  
— В душе не ебу, что с этим делать. Мне снова в ночную сегодня...  
 — С кем?  
Стилински мельком пригладил ладонью сбитые костяшки и выдохнул. Быстрые деньги и никаких криков «Свободная касса!». Стайлз знает, Стайлз отработал свое в фастфуде, в магазине техники и даже на СТО. Парень делал все, чтобы заработать достаточно денег на свое лечение.  
 — Думаю, что с Клыком. Не знаю точно, но, надеюсь, что ничего не сломаю.

— Это лучшее место, чтобы развеяться, — Питер придерживал племянника за талию, медленно проходя сквозь толпу к VIP-зоне.  
— Чем профессионалы хуже? — Дерек осторожно убрал ладонь дяди и ускорил шаг по направлению к креслам. — Их тренировать намного спокойнее. Стабильный график, расписанная система и комплекс упражнений. А еще их точно до смерти не забьют во время боя.  
 — Потому ты со скуки подыхаешь? Работенку ниже плинтуса взял у сестры, да еще и спорт похерил. Нет. Давай, Дерек, бери себя в руки. Сегодня дерется один живчик. Живучий настолько, что тараканы плачут от его великолепия, — Питер закрыл племяннику глаза и медленно повернул мужчину к рингу. — Готов увидеть его?  
 — Удиви меня, — скептически фыркнул Дерек, складывая руки на груди. Но у Питера получилось, Дерек натурально охренел: — Стилински? Этот, как его… Мщ… Мч…  
 — Стайлз.  
 — Стайлз, — Хейл наклонил голову, заинтересовано рассматривая парня в новом амплуа: широкие шорты, черная майка и забинтованные ладони — чем черт не шутит, даже сексуально.  
 — Этот мальчишка зарабатывает бабло на смену костей-протезов. Я навел справки. Уникальный пацан, совсем отбитый. В прямом смысле. После аварии пережил дохрена дерьма, но, что главное, почти потерял чувствительность торса и рук. Немного лица, вроде бы тоже. Его лупят, а он только лыбу давит. Если выиграет — куплю тебе его на день рождения. Так ты согласишься?   
 — Ага, а я куплю ему слюнявчик, чтобы приборную панель мне не заляпывал во время сна…— Хейл опустился в кресло и ухмыльнулся, подперев кулаком подбородок. — Хочу его. Купи.


	17. Гусь. Робкий!Дерек/Задира!Стайлз

_«Золотой гусь» — сказка братьев Гримм о «глупом» младшем сыне по прозвищу Дурень._

— Снова этот гусь золотой пришел, — Стайлз покачал головой и пересел в дальнее кресло уютного читального зала библиотеки.  
 — Твои отсылки к сказкам сосут, — кудрявый парень нехотя передвинул свой пуфик ближе к другу.  
 — Это ты у его дяди сосешь, Айзек, — Стилински нащупал рукой декоративную подушку и легким движением руки запустил ее в друга.  
— Дебил?  
 — Сам такой. Я с тобой не разговариваю. Я читаю. Это библиотека. Веди себя тише, — Стайлз шикнул на Айзека и сел ниже в кресле.  
Дерек же растеряно стоял с книгой в нескольких шагах от Стайлза. Сложно было найти контакт с одним из самых крутых парней школы, особенно, когда ты Дерек Хейл: племянник местного задиры (Питер старше Дерека всего на год, но выглядит куда мужественнее и взрослее, чем Дерек в своих круглых очках и вязаных свитерах).  
 — Стайлз? Можно, ну…  
 — Иди отсюда, окей? Золотой гусь.  
 — Но Дурень женился на королевне в конце истории и оказался смекалистым. Не обязательно меня так литературно обзывать дураком… Ты, Стайлз, флиртуешь со мной. Я это понял.  
 — Спустя несколько месяцев? Зимний бал уже прошел и ты меня проигнорил. Угадай кто сейчас пойдет нахуй?  
 — Я, — Дерек закусил до боли нижнюю губу и, шмыгнув носом, развернулся на каблуках форменных оксфордов, быстро ретировавшись из библиотеки.  
 — Он эмоциональный аутист. Но, блин, ты с ним жестко, — Айзек рефлекторно поднялся из кресла по направлению к двери, но почти в тот же момент сел обратно.  
 — А не жестко было оставлять меня без пары? Сказал, что будет, а в итоге не пришел. А потом еще и… Да плевать, это все в прошлом. Мне нужна Лидия, а не этот, как ты выразился «эмоциональный аутист».

 — И как тебе тут? — Дерек поцеловал сестру в щеку. Ее выпускной — праздник для всей семьи, так что Дерек приоделся: кожанка, рубашка, туфли, волосы гелем уложил. Очки на тот момент Хейл долгое время уже не носил. Сделал лазерную коррекцию, тем самым избавившись от приличного букета навязанных комплексов. Прошло около двух лет после выпуска из Академии, но Дерек Хейл уже совсем не тот тихий очкарик-одиночка, таскающийся с книгами по углам. Как минимум, внешне он изменился. Да еще и бабушка к выпуску подарила отличную машину, чтобы «Дерчику» было не так далеко ходить в университет (пять кварталов от арендованного дома это вам не хухры-мухры).  
Музыка во всю громыхала, а на танцпол одна за другой выходили парочки. Кора была в восторге.  
 — Хей?  
 — Мм… Да? Допустим, — Хейл ухмыльнулся, обращая внимание на щуплого по сравнению с ним Стайлза. Да, звезда школы во всей красе: модная стрижка, кое-как подобранный костюм и дурацкий яркий галстук. Вот где ничего за несколько лет не изменилось.  
 — Можно тебя пригласить?  
 — Нет, — спокойно ответил Хейл. — Ценю твой смелый порыв, н…  
 — Прости, ты не так понял. Кора, можно тебя пригласить? Дерек, ты меня не интересуешь в любом виде. Тупой золотой гусь на черной наркоманской тачке.  
 — После таких слов о моем брате? Нельзя.  
 — Ну так вы же одного поля ягодя. Хотя ты скорее королева, чем золотая гусыня, — Стилински подмигнул Коре и спрятал руки в карманы.  
Хейл почувствовал тебе тем пятнадцатилеткой в растянутом свитере (Ни для кого не было секретом, что Дерек носил одежду, а именно свитера, Питера или старшей сестры Лоры. Любил воровать вещи в свое время, ох любил. У него даже футболка Стайлза какое-то время была). Спрятав руки в карманы, Дерек в который раз не смог сказать Стайлзу в ответ что-нибудь обидное.  
 — Я пойду. Еще успею посмотреть «Твин Пикс» по телеку, — Дерек положил руку на плечо Коре. — А ты развлекайся.   
 — Не уходи из-за этого придурка? Пожалуйста.  
 — Он не придурок. Просто… Он еще раз доказал, что я был прав на его счет. Да и тут не бал братьев и сестер. Повеселись.  
— Дерек.  
— Кора.  
— Кто-то со мной потанцует? — Стайлз сложил руки на груди и закатил глаза.  
 — Нет!  
 — Эмоциональные аутисты.  
 — Эмоциональный аутист тут ты, потому что нихрена не можешь признаться Дереку, что, блять, любишь его! Поплакал он после бала малолеткой! Королева драмы! Чувак, перерасти. Просто, блять, поцелуйтесь, выпейте вместе, — Айзек во все горло орал на друга. Как на зло, музыка плавно перешла в тихий медляк под конец фразы.  
 — Эм… Это, конечно, круто, — Дерек закусил губу, глянув сначала на Айзека, а потом на Стайлза. — Вот только мне это не нужно. У меня есть жених, ладно? Нужно было раньше думать, золотой гусь, — Хейл вытянул левую ладонь из кармана куртки и, не долго думая, засветил перед наглецом аккуратным золотым кольцом на безымянном пальце.

Стайлз растерянно посмотрел на Дерека, опустив руки. Уверенность в том, что его, Стайлза Стилински, кто-то обожает в любом виде (Дерек носил Стайлзу конфеты еще в младшей школе) грела самоуверенность задиры всю жизнь… Откуда же ее брать теперь?


	18. Персики. Профессор! Дерек/ Сынок богатого папаши!Стайлз

« _Перски ростут на деревьях. Деревья ростут в садах. Сады содержат люди. А всегда ли люди? Оборотни тоже могут содержать сады. Ровным счетом, как и вампиры. Вот только вторым нужны специальные теплицы. А теплицы стоят дорого. Но, с другой стороны, у кровососов есть целая вечность, чтобы скопить денег. А значит вампиры любят персики»_  
Дерек Хейл, 8 лет  
— В театре абсурда простой персик значил бы куда больше, чем в классической постановке. И мы не должны путать такое явление с символизмом, так как он является явлением модернизма. Но все новое, это хорошо забытое старое…  
 — Сэр, пара закончилась уже пять минут как, — девушка в первом ряду перебила профессора, демонстративно захлопывая перед собой тетрадь. Дерек сам виноват, что позволял студентам слишком много, так что мужчина лишь пожал плечами и отошел за свой стол.  
— Почитайте о ком-то из постмодернистов в интернете. Знаю, информации много, но для презентации вам нужна одна персоналия, — профессор Хейл сел за свой стол и открыл небольшой журнал учета. Студенты с шумом выходили из аудитории, то и дело обращаясь к профессору с фразами вроде «Хорошей недели», «Хорошего дня». И только один парень снова отличился:  
 — Что вы делаете сегодня вечером?  
— Профессор Стилински….  
— Профессор Хейл, — парень поправил очки и достал из своей сумки несколько персиков в аккуратно завязанном пакетике. — Отец передал тебе. Говорит, что косточки, которые ты ему дал — принялись.  
— Может продажи вырастут… — Дерек не отвлекался от своих записей.  
— Да, а то с такими темпами выплаты зарплат, детка, мы с тобой не то, что детскую, мы сарай не сможем в порядок привести, — Стайлз потянулся через стол и взлохматил волосы супруга, привлекая его внимание.  
— Мы договорились с опекунским советом, что заберем Кристиана уже перед Рождеством. И так и будет. И мы не будем брать деньги у твоего отца.  
— Для него это, как для тебя сникерс купить.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я не…  
— Ты уже сказал, — Дерек встал с места и, прихватив кожанку со спинки стула, быстрыми шагами направился в сторону курилки.  
Стилински устало потер переносицу:  
— К черту, Стайлз… Психолог же сказал тебе не давить на финансовый вопрос…

Дерек стоял под специальным знаком и жадно тянул горький дым, мысленно расправляясь над теми, кто сжег огромный ботанический сад. Сад, который содержали Хейлы. В том пожаре Дерек потерял почти всю семью.


	19. Костер. Актер-певец!Дерек/Режиссер ТВ-шоу!Стайлз

Пальцы Дерека ловко скользили по струнам, раз за разом меняя аккорды так же ловко, как и слова в своей новой песне. Притопывая в такт музыке, парнишка то и дело вскидывал голову, «играя» со своей прилично отросшей челкой. Девочка за барабанами громко подпевала припев в микрофон, мимолетом с обожанием наблюдая за увлеченным песней братом. И все было бы на высшем уровне, если бы у Дерека и Коры на то время хотя бы все молочные зубы выпали.  
— Дерек, зайка моя, ты хорошо поешь, — бабуля Хейл погладила внука по голове. — Но давай уже Стайлз расскажет свой стишок?  
 — Но я написал тебе на день рождения эту песню, — обижено рыкнул слишком юный для отказов оборотень и цокнул зубами.  
 — Иди ко мне, я дам тебе печенечк…  
 — Нет! — обиженная творческая душа бросила свою гитару в стену. — Больше никогда не буду петь. И ты в этом виноват, Стайлз!  
Шестилетка с измятым листочком в руках стоял у стены и уже не знал, куда ему и деваться после таких слов Дерека. Стайлз сглотнул и посмотрел на виновницу семейного торжества. Та лишь растеряно смотрела в ответ. Дерек был вспыльчивым ребенком. А еще прилично избалованным своим дядей.  
— Дерек, не обижай моего крестника! — Талия с опозданием среагировала на конфликт, вернувшись в гостиную с горячим, только-только из духовки печеночным пирогом.  
— А ты только за него и вступаешься. Твой ребенок ушел один на улицу. А уже темно, — Питер снял с колен салфетку и ушел за Дереком, прихватив со стола апельсин, чтобы задобрить капризного творца.

 — У вас крайне интересная история, мистер Хейл, — журналистка перебросила ногу на ногу и шаблонно улыбнулась мужчине. Дерек же уверенно сидел в кожаном кресле, устроив руки на подлокотниках.  
— Что в ней такого особенного? — Хейл категорично покачал головой из стороны в сторону. — Если вы сейчас спросите снова о том, действительно ли истинного поэта судьба выращивает на постоянной душевной боли… Я скажу, что, возможно, да. Но не в моем случае.  
 — Смело, учитывая вашу биогр…  
— Мы не говорим о моей семье. Это не для эфира, — Хейл так же ловко повторил движение собеседницы, закинув ногу на ногу, и мельком глянул на режиссера. Стайлз коротко кивнул Дереку, после сделав отметки в своем блокноте.  
 — Но, Дерек, ваш супруг курирует большинство крупных проектов на нашем телеканале. Неужели и для нас не будет эксклюзива? Что заставило такого талантливого актера, как вы, запеть?  
 — Скажем там, я переосмыслил роль одного человека в своей жизни. И эта падла наконец-то извинилась. Да, детка? — Хейл вновь повернулся к режиссерскому стулу.  
— Это не для эфира! — Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой, вновь делая пометки в своем журнале. Черт бы побрал тот костер из старых воспоминаний, который они недавно устроили.


	20. Шанель. Прокурор!Дерек/Адвокат!Стайлз

— Кто поможет мне с этим дерьмом? — угрожающе прорычал Дерек, поднимая свой испорченный дипломат. — Какой умник, блять, додумался на моем столе устроить чаепитие пятилетки?  
 — Сэр…  
 — Кристэн? — гнев отступил, услужливо уступив место глухому раздражению. Что скажешь дочери прокурора? Ничего, если не хочешь до конца года просиживать штаны в полуподвальном архиве и бумажки перебирать. Да и убогих грех трогать. — Кристэн, жаль, что эта клубничная корзинка с кремом закончила свою жизнь именно так. Видимо, я слишком заработался, что не заметил…  
 — Да ничего, сэр. Я все уберу, как только вы уйдете на слушание, — девушка смущенно заправила прядь волос за ухо и мягко улыбнулась. Почему все женщины считают, что мир крутится вокруг них?  
Хейл, устало выдохнув и крепко сжав пальцами свободной ладони переносицу, себя проклинал. За что ему такое? Каждый хренов год ему в интернатуру приписывают идиотов. В основном тех, кому не хватило смекалки попасть к каким-нибудь частникам или к тому же профессору. Было разок такое дело, что Дерек не сдержался и погнал прочь одного мальчишку, который совершенно не следил за временем: вечные опоздания, неухоженный вид, мятые рубашки и неопрятно завязанные галстуки. Куда такое годится-то на государственной службе? И так газеты всякий раз слетаются на обвинителей, словно коршуны шальные, а тот пацан поводов подкидывал, как дровишек в огонь. Не забыв хорошенько полить сверху бензином. Болтливый засранец.

И все бы ничего, если бы в то утро все тот же засранец не стоял по ту сторону обвинения, выгораживая очередного недалекого клиента. Невинные жертвы? Иногда, но никакой моральности у Стайлза Стилински не было. Засранец укоренился в конторе, где особо клиентами не перебирали, но платили откаты адвокатам приличные.  
 — Мистер Хейл, не могли бы вы еще раз представить улики? — парень белозубо улыбнулся, вежливо кивая в сторону судьи.  
Хейл, скрипя зубами, выполнил все, что требовалось по должностной записке. Маленький алчный гаденыш. Дерек знал его личное дело: небольшой городок, мать незаконная эмигрантка, отец — шериф, авария, смерть родителей, опекуны-родственники за гранью бедности, психологические проблемы, перечень синдромов, комплекс вины и, кажется, суды за трастовый фонд со страховыми выплатами по смерти отца. Но Хейла это не ебало. Пришел на работу — работай, сопли жуй в баре с друзьями по пятницам. Никаких поблажек, даже если пахать пацану приходилось на двух работах, чтобы возмещать свои убытки за проживание в кампусе во время учебы. Не-а, Хейл не спустил ему этого во время интернатуры, не спустит и сейчас.  
 — Оспорить видеозапись невозможно. Так же прошу внести в протокол о двух хакерских атаках на сервер прокураторы, совершенных прошлой ночью, — Дерек сухо отвечал судье, то и дело посматривая на спокойного и довольного Стайлза: парень поправлял золотые запонки, так же ответно ловя взгляды Дерека на себе.  
 — Протестую. Атаки на сервер не имеют отношения определенно к делу мистера Паттерсона. Возможно, это мистер Хейл хотел стереть журнал просмотренного гей-порно так, чтобы остаточные файлы нельзя было восстановить, — Стайлз покачал головой, играя на чувствах присяжных. Детки, в девяностых геев пусть уже и не лечили насильно, но все еще притесняли. Особенно геев-прокуроров.

Хейл сжал зубы до скрипа, но сдержался.  
 — Ваша честь, это не имеет отношения к делу, — мужчина оперся рукой о стол. Стилински гаденько улыбался. Что кому болит, тот о том и говорит. Видимо, у мальца до сих пор болит задница после суда в 79-м, когда они еще командной работой выстраивали обвинение против публичного дома в Лас-Вегасе. Но все, что случается в Лас-Вегасе, и остается в Лас-Вегасе. Стайлза такой расклад не устраивал. Он, кажется, до сих пор носил браслет, который Дерек тогда для него украл.

 — Ваша честь, мои слова лишь еще раз доказывают, насколько обвинения мистера Хейла относительные и притянутые за уши.

 — Суд уходит на перерыв, чтобы пересмотреть материалы дела, — женщина в мантии явно устала от напряжения, возникающего между этими двумя на каждом совместном слушании.

Люди в зале зашумели, то и дело хлопала входная дверь. Дерек закусил губу и, осмотревшись, неспешно подошел к столу защиты.  
 — Ты же знаешь, что он виновен?  
 — Ты тоже знаешь, что ты мудак. Признаешь это? То то же. Так почему он должен?  
Дерек медленно повел носом, принюхиваясь. А после растянулся в довольной ухмылке:  
 — Ты все еще ними пользуешься.  
 — Да, детка, Шанель №5. Потому что я не стыжусь подарка своего бывшего Лас-Веговского мужа. А еще не стыжусь, что я гей, — Стайлз захлопнул папку и, развернувшись на каблуках отполированных оксфордов, направился к выходу.   
Хейл проводил его самодовольной ухмылкой. Никаких отношений с коллегами по работе? Выполнено. Этот засранец ему не коллега.


	21. Пузырек. Клуб анонимных алкоголиков AU

— Триста восемь… Оп, новое достижение, — Стайлз ловко лопал мыльные пузыри на экране айпада. Игра так себе, но руки и мысли занимала, так что пить хотелось немного меньше, чем обычно. До собрания осталось около пяти минут, но зал был все еще пустоватым, как для итоговой встречи недели.  
 — Утырок, снова не знаешь, куда свои пальцы деть? — Бойд крепко хлопнул Стилински по плечу и коротко улыбнулся, усаживаясь рядом.  
 — В задницу тебе засуну, — фыркнул тот в ответ, стараясь не испортить свой новый рекорд сбившимся алгоритмом лопанья шариков в центральной линии.  
 — Ты мне изменяешь? — Эрика, устроившаяся в кресле-мешке напротив Стайлза, перебросила ногу на ногу и громко хмыкнула, привлекая к себе еще больше внимания (короткие взгляды в сторону откровенного декольте ее на тот момент не усраивали).  
Ровно без одной минуты пять в комнату залетел Дерек и, отбросив куртку в Стайлза, сел на сводное место у окна.  
 — Ну чел…  
 — Хватит играть в эту сраную игру со звуком. Мне на работе этого дерьма хватает, — Хейл попытался оттереть засохший мазут с рук предложенной Эрикой салфеткой, но получалось так себе.  
 — Я сижу в трехсот метрах от тебя. Ты, блять, моторы своих дерьмобайков должен слышать, а не мою мантру, — Стайлз возмутился, аккуратно при этом складывая куртку мужчины и вешая ее на спинку своего стула.  
 — Ебальник на ноль. Или говоришь о зависимости, или возвращаешься в мастерскую и нумеруешь бракованные детали, — Хейл перебросил ногу на ногу подобно Эрике и подпер подбородок рукой, отсчитывая секунды до начала сеанса.

Как только секундная стрелка скользнула мимо двенадцати, в кабинет вошел психотерапевт и сел на единственный свободный стул.

Семейные драмы, проблемы с отцом-пьяницей в детстве, драки, игры с законом, автомобильные аварии, комплексы, чувство вины, страхи, смерть близких  — все, что так или иначе в очередной раз было озвучено людьми, которые готовы были меняться и отказываться от своего прошлого ритма жизни, выстраивая новый, совершенно иной.

 — И помните! Алкоголь не решает проблемы, а лишь лишает вас возможности быть сильнее в те моменты, когда это особенно необходимо окружающим вас людям, — мужчина средних лет сделал несколько отметок в журнале и, коротко попрощавшись, вышел.

Звуки игры Стайлза возобновились почти сразу же. Вот только уже на смартфоне, так как планшет на тот момент уже около получаса мирно разряжался на коленях у Дерека.

 — Стилински.  
 — Ну серьезно.  
 — Никто не мешает вам уже уйти, — Стайлз и сам стал собираться, после аккуратно перекидывая куртку ее владельцу. — Тебя подвести?  
 — То, что ты пидорасишь на велике, еще не значит, что я хочу у тебя на багажнике покататься, — Хейл принял свою куртку, но надевать ее не спешил, ожидая, пока окончательно соберется Стайлз.  
 — Я хотя бы решаю проблему отсутствия прав.  
 — Представь, как тебе сложно будет ее решать, если я тебе твой пикающий телефон в задницу запихну?  
 — Еще несколько пузырьков, — парень увлеченно водил пальцем по экрану, направляясь к двери.  
 — Ты и ночью в эту херню пальцами тычешь?  
 — А ты зайди и проверь, куда я ночью ими тычу.  
 — Заметано.


	22. Уточка. Водитель Uber!Дерек/ Стайлз

— Ты можешь собираться еще дольше? — Стайлз открыл двери, при этом часто переступая с ноги на ногу. Скотт настолько долго собирается, что это буквально раздражает до невроза. Иногда кажется, что их дружба должна была умереть в школе и никогда больше не продолжаться. Если бы не договор на аренду, черт возьми, Стайлз бы уже съехал.  
 — Я попытаюсь специально для тебя!  
 — Иди в жопу, окей?  
 — Можешь пока вызвать убер?  
 — Я умею только такси. Попроси Демиана, он там на улице задницу морозит, пока ты подбираешь футболку. И кто из нас гей? — Стилински вышел за двери и достал из кармана пиджака сигареты. Пока спускался со второго этажа успел прикурить, умело обскочив камеры в слепых зонах. Бабулька-консьерж у них тот еще ЗОЖник.

 — Блять, — Стайлз открыл двери джипа и тут же закрыл. — Какого хрена, пацаны? Признавайтесь сразу.  
 — А что там? — Демиан закатил глаза и спокойно сел на заднее сидение машины. Скотт влетел сразу за ним, а Стайлзу пришлось садиться на переднее сидение. Хотя пиздецки не хотелось.  
 — Ом… Привет, Дерек, — Скотт сглотнул и коротко улыбнулся на довольно теплое приветствие водителя «такси». МакКолл против Хейла ничего не имел, но между ним и Стайлзом пару лет назад как бомба взорвалась. К тому же после того разрыва Стайлз все еще не оправился (то есть, не вступал в отношения с кем-либо, пятиминутный секс не учитывается).  
 — Вы знакомы? Четко, — Демиан стабильно уткнулся свой телефон, а вот Стайлз старался смотреть в окно. Ехать с бывшим парнем в качестве водителя. Да эта скотина его в первый же столб развернет. Хотя, скажем так, если быть объективным, то ревнивым мудаком в отношениях был Стайлз, а Дерек виноват был лишь в том, что слишком хорошо воспитан (задерживался на работе, чтобы помочь коллегам, долго выбирал продукты, чтобы угодить Стайлзу с ужином и слишком часто извинялся из-за своей низкой самооценки).  
 — Как у тебя дела? — Дерек глянул мельком на Стайлза, после отвлекшись на навигатор. — Тебе дали финансирование на тот проект с роботом-уборщиком рек?  
 — Я плохо слышу радио, кажется, его нужно сделать погромче, — показательно громко произнес Стайлз и пристегнулся.

Как на зло, ехать пришлось слишком долго. Пробки, минутные остановки — Дерек терпел и спокойно рулил по вечерним улицам города. Любимое дело, за которое еще и платят. Стайлз даже временами засматривался на спокойного мужчину, который так спокойно переключал передачи и не срывался на мудаков-пешеходов, старающихся перебежать дорогу в неположенном месте. Воспоминания медленно и мучительно царапали душу в районе позвоночника, но Стилински старался не подавать виду.  
 — Есть жвачка? — Скотт прервал тишину, наклоняясь ближе к водительскому сидению.  
 — Нет, — тут же отрезал Стайлз.  
 — Там в бардачке есть блок, — тихо отозвался Дерек, вслепую дергая за ручку. С первого раза привычно не вышло.  
 — Ладно, я открою. Окей, — Стайлз осторожно отстранил руку Дерека и забрался ладонью в бардачок. Жвачка нашлась не сразу, а вот странную коробку в виде утки Стилински достал почти сразу. Смахивает на те коробки, которые в ювелирных пытаются впарить к детскому подарку. — Женился? — такт и Стайлз явно две несовместимые вещи.  
 — Нет, — хрипло ответил. — Хотел жениться, но сорвалось.  
Опять же, Стайлзу и чувству такта не по пути. Парень (забыв о жвачке Скотта) трясущимися руками открыл коробочку. Она оказалась пустой.  
 — Ты же не думаешь, что я такой аутист, что буду кольцо с собой таскать везде и всюду? Сдал я его давно, а вот эту утиную морду не приняли. Можешь забрать на память, — Дерек сам взял с бедер Стайлза блок жвачки и передал его на заднее сидение.  
 — Да ты еще тот аутист, мог бы и носить, — огрызнулся в ответ на болючую реплику Стайлз и подпер голову рукой, рассматривая утенка. — Считай, что у меня память отшибло.  
— Не только память. Вам скоро выходить, — резко выдохнул Дерек и завернул влево, высчитывая дальнейшие повороты по карте.  
— Сколько там за поездку натикало? — Скотт постарался хоть как-то вмешаться.  
 — Мне уже сбросили деньги на карту.  
 — Ага, — Демиан спокойно скоролилл новости в фейсбуке, не реагируя на любовные драмы друзей.  
Стайлз засунул утенка в карман брюк и бессовестно продолжил рыться в бардачке Дерека, но, к его великому сожалению, ничего интересного он там больше не нашел. Если быть предельно честным, так ничего толком и не изменилось за год. Просроченная шоколадка на месте, как и сахар из мотеля в Оклахоме. Горячая была ночка.  
— Детка, спрячь руки в карманы и сядь ровно. Лбом лобовуху мне расшибешь.  
 — Мм… Замуж он хотел, — тихо повторил назойливую мысль Стилински, продолжая рассматривать свои находки.  
 — А вдруг не за тебя? — закатил глаза Дерек, немного сбавляя скорость.  
 — Че ты там сказал?  
 — Что ты диктатор в полосатых носках. Каким был, таким и остался, — мужчина остановил машину напротив указанного в заказе бара и пожал плечами.  
— А ты… А ты…  
— А вот ты приехал. Выходи давай. До свидания говори Дереку, — Скотт вышел из машины, а Демиан следом за ним, спокойно прихватив блок жвачки себе в карман.  
 — Мм… До свидания? Завтра вечером? Как тебе такое до свидания?  
 — Только если ты после него как следует извинишься за то, что разбил мне сердце.  
 — Ну… Мы с тобой поговорим и походим к психологу?  
— И ты даже не будешь опаздывать на групповые тренинги?  
 — Не буду.  
— Тогда верни мне утку. Возможно, я вставлю в нее новое кольцо.  
 — Ого… — приятно удивился Стайлз, слегка смущаясь.  
 — Ага, от гранаты, когда ты снова разобьешь мне сердце. Давай выметайся из машины. Заеду за тобой завтра семь.


	23. ChristmasMix. Невесомость. Исследователь Марса!Дерек/ Космический сварщик!Стайлз

— Мне было бы спокойнее, если ты был бы сейчас здесь, — Дерек двумя пальцами с силой сжал переносицу, уже не обращая внимания на то, записывает его камера или нет. Видео-дневник перестал казаться безумным пунктом рабочего контракта: мысли в голове гудели роем, то и дело цепляя за живое. Больше всего убивало то, что его дети будут встречать Рождество без родителей. Дерек сидит на станции и сторожит груду пластика на Марсе, пока биологи пытаются протащить свои тощие задротские задницы через пояс астероидов, а Стайлз, его супруг, сваривает люки на китайском Тянгуне. Если и есть на Земле дети, которые мечтают о родителях-космонавтах, то это явно не Джордан и Кристэн.  
На фоне плавными и мягкими нотами заиграла музыка, а в мыслях Дерека свежими красками замелькала мысль не вкрыться ли ему пластиковой ложкой. Не для того он у алтаря стоял, чтобы на безлюдной планете сидеть и следить не сдохла ли картошка в Рождество. И Хануку. У Хейлов-Стилински было вдвое больше зимних праздников: были года, когда они успевали за декабрь проведывать всех родственников: начиная с Хануки у дедушки Джона и заканчивая христианским Рождеством в Европе с тетушкой Розеттой.  
 — Счастливого, блять, Рождества, — Дерек рукой снес фотографии со стола и быстрым шагом направился подальше от аудиосистемы.

— И веселого, блять, Нового Года, — Стайлз со всей силы ударил ногой лагающую сварочную установку. — Они не могут починить это дерьмо? Они не могут, а я должен? Я еще двадцатого декабря должен был, мать вашу за антресоль, проснуться в своей мягкой кровати, а не вот это вот все!  
Если бы Стайлза кто-нибудь услышал, он бы закатил глаза, однако пожалел беднягу. Но Стилински был один. Совсем один. И кричать мог разве что на виртуального помощника или попытку в биоробота.  
 — Где баллоны с кислородом?  
 — Погода за борт…  
 — Где балоны с кислородом?  
—..ом не отвечает нужным услов…  
 — Где балоны с кислородом?! — зычно рыкнул Стайлз. Пусть от громкости запроса ничего не изменилось, но мужчине стало немного легче.  
 — Запрос обрабатывается. Подождите.  
 — Да робот-пулемет моего сына умнее, чем ты! — Стайлз прошел мимо бедняги в хранилище. Его дети остались с родственниками. Они не одни. А вот Дерек где-то там совсем один. И Стайлз как никто другой знал, как его муж тяжело переносит одиночество. Им должны очень много заплатить за все это дерьмо с контрактами, потому что его малыш должен был быть дома еще в ноябре. В начале ноября. И свозить детей в Аспен, куда потом прилетел бы Стайлз прямо с аэродрома. У них должно было быть отличное Рождество с какао, покатушками на лыжах и семейными лажами. И сексом в горячем джакузи.  
А не вот это все.  
Стайлз взял с пола несколько баллонов с кислородом и потащил в сторону сварочной установки.

 — Передай мне тех снеговичков, — Стайлз, обвешанный мишурой, аккуратно поправлял гирлянду на елке.  
 — Каких? С морковками вместо носиков? Или… Вот эти из кристаллов? — Дерек осторожно достал несколько игрушек из коробки и подошел с ними к мужу. — Какие ты хочешь повесить первыми?  
 — Инквизиция? — Стайлз поцеловал супруга в щеку и осторожно взял у него из рук игрушки, вскоре размещая их на пушистых колючих ветках.  
 — Там сжигали, разве нет?  
 — А мы повесим много гирлянд? — Кристэн кружила коршуном вокруг брата, обматывая того теми самыми уже светящимися лампочками. — Не вертись!  
 — А если они загорятся? — Джордан с сомнением глянул на сестру, но двигаться перестал. Даже руками не шевелил и дышал через раз.  
 — Тогда я попрошу нового брата у Санты, — спокойно пожала плечами девочка и продолжила обматывать брата огоньками.  
 — Они такие милые, — Дерек не глядя передал Стайлзу еще один шар.  
 — Да, я тоже за ними скучал. Но ты бы не мог распутать нашего сына? Есл…  
 — Даже не произноси, — предупреждающе рыкнул Дерек и отправился к детям.  
 — В невесомости украшать елку было бы проще, — пробурчал Стайлз, забираясь на табуретку. — Подстрахуй меня!  
 — Подожди, — Дерек аккуратно разматывал сына под всхлипывания дочери. Стайлз в то же время неспешно развешивал шары и, повесив последний, собирался переступить на соседнюю табуретку.  
 — Вот подпрыгнул немного и уже подцепил верхушку, а не во…  
Послышался грохот. Двойной. Стайлз лежал на полу уже совсем не в праздничном настроении.  
 — Ну, кхм, на Земле ты не можешь прыгать так далеко, детка. Ты не ушибся?  
 — Гравитация, бессердечная ты су…  
 — Супермодель. Все супермодели бессердечные, — перебил супруга Дерек и невольно хохотнул, в очередной раз глянув на лежащего под табуретом супруга.


	24. ChristmasMix.Серпантин  Офисное AU

— Это так мило, Стайлз! Хлопушки… — Эрика бережно перекладывала праздничный «инвентарь» на рабочем столе. В офисе никто толком не готовился к празднованию Нового Года, потому что после Рождества денег толком не осталось даже на еду. В один день на месяц вперед наели и хватит.  
— Да, я еще заказал шары с цифрами. И думаю раскрутить босса на закупку маффинов… — мужчина листал новостную ленту в смартфоне, абсолютно не замечая, что вокруг, вообще-то, во всю идет рабочий процесс.  
Особенно бровей его босса.  
Возмущению Дерека не было предела.  
 — Где ты сейчас должен быть, Ста-а-айлз? — намеренно мягко произнес Хейл, сжимая ладони в кулаки.  
 — Милый, я на своем месте в любой ситуации. Это тебя утром не было там, где нужно, чтобы услышать, что утренняя презентация отмен…  
 — Что, прости? — Дерек одним лишь повышением тона мог поставить любого сотрудника на место. Но не этого долговязого засранца.  
— Я утром заезжал к тебе домой, чтобы предупредить, что ехать никуда не нужно. Даже кофе привез. А ты где был? — Стайлз спрятал телефон в карман и повернулся к боссу.  
 — Если ты раз сыграл роль моего супруга для партнеров, то это еще не значит, что ты можешь беспрепятственно приходить ко мне домой!  
 — Я хорошо сыграл.  
 — Замолчи.  
 — Я отыграл всю ночь.  
 — Заткнись.  
— И ты получил приятные бонусы.  
 — Умолкни.  
 — И предоставил их мне.  
 — Рот закрой.  
— Несколько раз.  
Хейл не выдержал и накрыл рот сотрудника ладонью, при этом слегка перегнув наглеца через стол:  
 — Закрой. Свой. Рот. Не здесь, окей?  
— А я и так все знаю, — Эрика прихватила свою чашку с кофе и удалилась из зоны поражения испепеляющего взгляда Дерека. Вот только у Стайлза явно был к нему иммунитет.  
 — Если выделишь деньги на маффины и серпантин, я, так уж и быть, сыграю твоего мужа снова. В новогоднюю ночь. Отметим вместе?  
 — С чего бы…  
 — Мне нужен серпантин, маффины для сотрудников, кексы, а еще немного ласки, любви, внимание и нормальное свидание.  
 — Будет тебе серпантин.  
 — Зануда.


	25. ChristmasMix. Тайный Санта AU

Поездки к тетушке в Швецию были лучшим вариантом зимних каникул для Дерека в детстве. После аварии все изменилось — он буквально ненавидел любое упоминания лыж или других видов спорта, где нужно было передвигаться (никто ведь не хочет обидеть прекрасные шахматы?). Близкие не прекратили свои поездки в горы, вот только Дерек категорически отказывался лететь с ними. Никто не запрещает людям с протезированной ногой кататься на лыжах, многие из них наловчились и успешно катаются. Даже лучше, чем полностью здоровые люди. А вот Дерек так не мог. Он не хотел учиться кататься по-новому, не хотел играть в снежки, делать снежного ангела или еще что-либо. Первое время родители боролись с таким отношениям сына к жизни, но и у них терпение не вечное (Дерек упрям). Талия с Джорданом махнули рукой и позволили сыну жить так, как ему комфортно.  
 — Будь умницей. Ты знаешь, куда звонить и обязательно ешь вовремя, — Талия крепко обняла сына перед отъездом. Ей хотелось остаться со своим юным ворчуном, но было бы жестоко заставлять остальных детей провести каникулы в городе. А без Талии поездка вряд ли прошла бы успешно.  
 — Да. Я все знаю. И что Питер приедет завтра. Все окей, я повеселюсь.  
 — Я купила тебе кассеты с фильмами, чтобы тебе не было скучно. Их дядя Филипп из Лос-Анджелесса переслал для тебя, — Талия еще раз поправила волосы сына. — Люблю тебя.  
 — Ага. И я тебя, — Дерек откатился на коляске от входа, чтобы все родственники могли спокойно выйти вместе с чемоданами.  
 — Установи протез. Не ленись.  
 — Пока, пап, — Дерек фыркнул и укатился в гостиную.  
                                                                                                                                               

 — Входи. Тут места хватит, — Питер открыл двери, проталкивая вперед мальчишку, который, казалось, до этого в сугробе вывалялся.  
 — Ого! Хоромы. Всегда хотел в этом доме побывать. Знаешь, истории там всякие. Легенды о чудовищах.  
 — Стайлз. Ты лучше просто отряхн…  
— Кто это? — Дерек вышел в гостиную. Отца подросток не ослушался и установил протез, чтобы потом не было лишних проблем с визитом к ортопеду. — Какого хрена, Питер?  
 — А это вот местное чудовище. Зовут Дерек. Он милый, но мудачится. Дерек. Это Стайлз. Он на праздники будет с нами, потому что его отец уехал. И заплатил мне, чтобы я с ним посидел, так что не ворчи, потому что твоя мать мне не платит.  
 — Она оплачивает тебе колледж, — Дерек оценивающе посмотрел на запыхавшегося с мороза Стайлза, а после перевел взгляд обратно на Питера: — А почему дошкольника не притащил?  
 — Педофилы всех разобрали, — Стайлз снял ботинки и прошел мимо Дерека на звук телевизора. Как проходил мимо ощутимо толкнул Дерека плечом.  
  


                                                                                                                                                

— Херней страдаете, — Дерек закутался в плед, наблюдая за тем, как Питер со Стайлзом пытались слепить снеговика из абсолютно замершего снега. — Мороз на улице.  
 — Мы хотя бы двигаемся, а ты как хренов аутист мерзнешь, — Питер слепил снежок (попытался) и установил небольшому снеговику вместо руки.  
 — Пит, не обижай аутистов Дереком.  
 — Рот закрой. Тебя вообще не звали.  
 — Ты — Гринч.  
 — Рождество завтра.  
 — А ты уже мне настроение портишь, — Стайлз поднял с земли небольшую льдинку и впихнул ее снеговику в районе носа. — Шедевр.  
 — Ага, для аутиста, — тихо фыркнул Дерек, поправляя штанину, чтобы Стайлз не заметил протез. Жалости ему еще от этого ублюдка-недорослика не хватало.  
— Санта и ко мне пришел? — Стайлз сонно потер глаза, спустившись на первый этаж к елке. — Дерек, если ты позвал меня, чтобы похвастаться, я те…  
 — К тебе, к тебе, — Дерек подвинул ко Стайлзу один из самых больших подарков. Не так Дереку эта новомодная портативная игровая приставка и нужна была. У него еще старая хорошо работает, а Стайлз хоть и мудак, но парень не такой и плохой. Тем более, Питер одобрил подмену имен на подарках. У Дерека еще и так десяток подарков под елкой — комплекс вины у родителей иногда на руку.  
 — Да ты гонишь беса! Это мне?  
 — Шутки про черта в Рождество. Да ты будешь гореть в аду.  
 — Да для вас там будет один котел, — Питер одновременно взлохматил парням волосы: — С Рождеством, личинки.  
  
                                                                                                                                               

 — Детка, ты готов? — Дерек поправил на себе шапку. — Стайлз!  
 — Минуту! — из спальни вылетел рюкзак, а небольшая спортивная сумка. — Во сколько рейс?  
 — Через три часа. Но это не значит, что ты можешь перепроверить подарки!  
 — У тебя слишком большая семья, — Стайлз вышел в коридор с охапкой подарочных пакетов. –Как мы это повезем, чтобы это остался сюрприз?  
 — Санта им тоже принесет подарки. По одному сюрпризу будет. Обувайся.  
 — И ко мне Санта придет?  
 — И к тебе, — Дерек слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз присел, чтобы помочь Дереку завязать шнурки. Протез слегка барахлил после недавнего похода на каток.— Приходит же каждый год.  
 — Да. В две тысячи десятом этот Санта мне графин с молоком на подоконнике разбил.  
 — Что поделаешь… Растяпа, — тихо хохотнул Дерек и пригладил Стайлза по макушке.


	26. Торт. Шеф-повар!Дерек/ Офицер полиции! Стайлз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У беты небольшие каникулы, так что могут быть ошибки. Но я и так слишком надолго оставил вас без историй   
> С Новым Годом! с:

Поднос неприятно обжигал ладонь через прихватки, но выбора у Дерека не было — пришлось нести деко до дальней тумбочки, потому что младший сын то и дело намеревался направить свою машину на управлении прямиком к столу (куда горячую херовину было переставить намного проще).  
 — Стив, пожалуйста, — выдохнул мужчина, аккуратно отпуская прихватки и разворачиваясь к ребенку. Тот, как ни в чем небывало, сидел на стуле и крутил в руках пульт. — Стивен, отдай мне джойстик.  
 — Мм…  
 — Отдай, — Хейл протянул ладонь. Но воспитательный момент на этом бы не закончился, если бы в двери не позвонили.  
 — Это мистер Стилински! Я открою!

 — Торт с зеркальной глазурью… Да, и начинка из манго и клубники. Двадцать и пятнадцать… Я пять долларов тебе уступлю за покупку кексов, — Хейл записывал все на листочек, пока Стайлз (его постоянный клиент) пересматривал и пересчитывал праздничные кексы ко дню рождения сына.  
— Ты даже летучих мышей вырезал для Джози из мастики… Ого, — Стайлз похлопал Дерека по спине. Офицер регулярно захаживал к Хейлу за выпечкой для своей семьи — с одной стороны лакомства у Дерека просто супер получались, а с другой — поддерживал одинокого отца двух энергичных пацанов и подгонял к нему побольше клиентов. После того, как Дерек потерял в аварии левую руку, его уволили с должности шеф-повара; мужчине приходится подрабатывать на дому, чтобы было чем кормить детей и как платить за аренду квартиры.  
— Ну, а как иначе? Я бы вообще с тебя денег не брал и отдал в качестве подарка, но стоматолог Джерри решил иначе, — слегка улыбнулся Дерек, заканчивая выписывать Стайлзу чек-расписку. — Я торт тебе сейчас вынесу, а ты пока можешь пробники протестировать. Там новые маффины с вишней и клюквой. Твой жене должны понравиться.  
 — Да… Но она снова к маме уехала, — выдохнул Стайлз, медленно подвинув к себе блюдо с пробниками. Рай на земле, а не кухня.  
 — Мм… Ты уже адвоката нашел?  
— В процессе. Сначала нужно детского психолога оплатить, а потом уже адвоката.  
 — Понимаю. Я до сих пор выплачиваю кредит за сеансы мальчиков. Ну, после аварии. Хотя они все равно меня даже в такси не пускают, — Дерек улыбнулся и вынес из холодильника на балконе торт для Стайлза. — Вот твой красавчик. Я постарался сделать его достаточно большим, чтобы, ну, остался кусочек на утро?  
 — Ты знаешь мои слабости, — слегка смутившись, двузначно улыбнулся Стайлз.


	27. Гаага. AU Мир, в котором узнали об оборотнях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета не смотрела еще  
> Надеюсь, что вы все хорошо проводите время! Пишу реже, видимо, манна немного закончилась. Но готовлю рассказ по словам "Лук", "Пещера", "Заря". Кажется, что так. Он будет побольше остальных. Надеюсь, что еще читаете!

Аккуратно выложенный кем-то довольно давно паркет в тот день страдал от слишком большого даже для него количества шагов. Репортеры, политики, адвокаты, юридические консультанты и просто зеваки с достаточным уровнем доступа, чтобы присутствовать на заседании суда — все шныряли по коридору в ожидании начала процесса против Джареда Арджента в Гаагском суде. Казалось, что до такого никогда не могло дойти. Стайлз сам себе не верил, то и дело заглядывая сквозь щель в небольшой кабинет, где под охраной сидел тот самый охотник, который слишком много себе позволил. Поплатится ли он за это? Это уже другой вопрос.   
— Стань ровно, — Дерек одернул парня за рукав пиджака, после снова опуская взгляд на свой листок с набросками для дачи показаний на суде.   
— Это все так не…  
 — Тут всюду камеры, ладно?  
 — Это ты тут оборотень, а не я. Окей? — в сердцах выпалил Стайлз, но в тот же момент об этом пожалел: Дерек пересел на лавку на противоположной стороне коридора.  
Ситуация в мире накалилась: пусть оборотней (благодаря просто неимоверной кропотливой политической работе Совета Альф) не считали опасными для общества, но их все равно сторонились и «попросили» носить специальные опознавательные браслеты соответствующего их статусу цвета. Дереку достался голубой с яркой оранжевой полосой (как для оборотня, который может перейти в полный релиз). И стоит заметить, что Хейлу еще повезло, если бы он не проходил свидетелем по делу Арджентов — его бы давно сослали в Резервацию куда-то в глубинку Техаса.  
 — Ты готов? — Харви Спектр, адвокат, положил руку Дереку за плечо и несильно сжал: — Парень. Все будет в порядке. То, что они сделали — это не смог бы оправдать даже я, — мужчина ухмыльнулся и осторожно забрал листок из рук Хейла, чтобы просмотреть основные позиции, отмеченные оборотнем.   
— Я не знаю, получится ли… У нас ведь нет прямых доказательств? Или я не… — Хейл выглядел до смешного неуверенно, как для мужчины, который собирался просто рассказать правду.  
— Есть доказательства. Документы. Фото. Соберись. У тебя всего две минуты, —  
Харви подмигнул оборотню и, вернув ему листок, вошел в зал заседания Гаагского суда.  
 — Эй, — Стайлз одернул Дерека за рукав, когда тот уже собирался открывать двери. — Слушай, ты справишься.   
— О? Ты говоришь со мной? Я же оборотень, — слегка огрызнулся Дерек. Ранее произнесенная парнем фраза его достаточно задела, чтобы утрамбовать свои зарождающиеся крепкие романтические чувства к этому улыбчивому мальчишке поглубже. — Я в тебя верю, — Стилински резко сделал шаг вперед и поцеловал мужчину в губы. — И я уеду с тобой в Техас, если что-то пойдет не так.   
— Даже н… — Дерек только и успел, что вопросительно вскинуть брови.   
— Экологи всюду нужны. А теперь пойти и надери этому Ардженту его юридически виновный зад.


End file.
